pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raichu
/ (Alola) |dex number = 026}} Raichu is the Mouse Pokemon. It is the evolution of Pikachu, and the final evolutionary form of Pichu. It evolves from Pikachu using a Thunder stone. Appearance Raichu, unlike Pikachu, stands on two feet. It is a dark orange, and hits feet are brown. However, the bottom of its feet are tan. The end of its paws are also completely brown. It has a tail, that is much longer than Pichu's or Pikachu's and is brown with a yellow tip. Its ears are a topsy-turvy shape, that are brown on the outside and yellow in the inside. It has yellow circles on its cheeks. In Alola, Raichu has lighter coloring and more rounded features. Its eyes are blue with yellow half-circles along the bottom. It has large yellow ears with an inner spiral toward the base and brown on the inside. These ears are thicker and less pointed than a standard Raichu's ear. In addition to its white belly, Alolan Raichu has white markings on its paws with bright yellow lines between its digits. The stripes on its back have also turned white, and there is a small, white circular marking on each heel. The lightning bolt-shaped tip of its tail has rounded edges. By collecting its psychic power in its tail, it is able to ride it like a surfboard and float in the air. While its cheek sacs are still used to store electricity, rubbing them releases a sweet aroma. This is also thought to be connected to its Psychic abilities. Raichu's transformation in Alola into Alolan Raichu is mostly a mystery, but the people of Alola suggest that it ate too many sweet and fluffy pancakes. Researchers do believe the change is related to diet. Alolan Raichu is also sometimes called "hodad". It is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Move Stoked Sparksurfer. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto * Lt. Surge's Raichu appeared in'' Big Leader, Big Threat, and then it appeared again in [[Electric Shock Showdown|''Electric Shock Showdown]].'' * A Raichu appeared in [[Swap And Switch|''Swap And Switch]].'' * A Poacher's Raichu appeared in [[A Farfetch'd Situation|''A Farfetch'd Situation]] Zach's Kanto Journey * Lt. Surge's Raichu appeared in [[Lt. Surge's Thunder Gym!|''Lt. Surge's Thunder Gym!]] and [[Rematch At The Thunder Gym!|''Rematch At The Thunder Gym!]].'' Pokémon Tales Main form *Lt. Surge's Raichu appeared in ''Vs. Sandshrew ''and battles Ian's Sandslash. His ability is Static. **He appeared again in [[Gym Leader Tournament 2|''Gym Leader Tournament 2]] to compete. **He is stolen by Team Snagem in ''Vs. Snagem'''' and turned into a Shadow Pokémon. He is given to Ein and snagged by Brendan. * A Raichu was part of Lawrence's Collection in [[The Collector|''The Collector]]. It was freed in the end. * A coordinator's Raichu appeared in ''Vs. Breloom''. * Ben's Frankenstrike the Raichu evolved from his Pikachu prior to ''Battle of the Tower''. * A second Raichu was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''Collecting the Regis''. Regional form * An Alola Raichu appeared in ''An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2''. * Neb's Alola Raichu appeared in ''The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers''. To Be The Best * Lt. Surge's Raichu first appeared in Power Surge. * The Electric Tales of Pikachu (mentioned) * The tower of terror (Stock Footage) (mentioned) Moves *ThunderShock *Tail Whip *Quick Attack *Thunderbolt Category:Pokemon Category:Mouse Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Destris Pokemon Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Pikachu Family Category:Second Evolutions Category:Final Evolutions Category:Alola Pokemon Category:Alolan Forms Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon